You're SO predictable Tamaki
by Hugs6
Summary: After Kyoya and Tamaki graduate...
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Kyoya and Tamaki graduate. One shot. :D**

* * *

It wasn't unexpected for Tamaki to enter the Ootori household uninvited. He had a key (don't ask how, it's complicated and probably illegal.). So when Kyoya came home from a meeting with his father and brothers at one of his father's biggest hospitals and found Tamaki fingering the keys on the piano and looking bored, he wasn't surprised.

"You really should knock."

"I did. You weren't home, so I came in. I was talking to your sister before she left. She's really nice but says you don't respect her enough."

"Whatever. But seriously, don't you ever call first? Hey, Kyoya, is it okay if I invade your house and annoy your sister?"

"Your sister is more pleasant then you. But anyway, I had an idea-"

"What took you so long? We've been out of school for a month. I've been expecting this since before we graduated." Tamaki looked surprised.

"Do you even know what I was about to say?"

"I can guess, you're SOO predictable Tamaki."

"Okay, what was I going to say?"

"You were going to say we should start a business together Kyoya. Or you might call me pal like that annoying way you did when we first met. Best pal, wasn't it?"

"I'm surprised you remember."

"You're very memorable. Plus you drove me insane."

"That's not nice Kyoya."

"You did. Anyway, did I get it right?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"After club I was like, he's either going to ask me to start a business or a family with him and I was hoping not for the second as I have a girlfriend."

"So what do you say? It needs to be memorable! Fantastic! As fun as host club and ten times more popular! It will bridge the gap between the Suoh and Ootori family for good!"

"Good speech, how long did it take to write it? And sure I'll start a business with you. But if you think we're going to get the Host club gang back together, I think they have other plans. Haruhi's going to be a lawyer remember?"

"But we need them!"

"They haven't even graduated." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun."

"So what's this business going to be about?"

"I don't know I thought you might have some ideas..." 

"You really are predictable." He sighed, but he smiled too.

* * *

**The end. So who's Kyoya's girlfriend? Haruhi? Somebody else? Please no not the Renge girl!**

**So, I love this show, I cried during the last episode, and I think my goal of expanding the horizons of my fanfiction account is really working. I hope you enjoyed sorry its short.**


	2. A break in between chapter 1 and 2

**So quick authors note, **

**This probably will be a two shot.**

**(PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS DOWN FANFIC BECAUSE OF THIS AUTHORS NOTE)**

**I forgot an important piece of information in the last chapter.**

**To keep you satisfied until the next chapter: **

* * *

Karou and Hikaru were bugging Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi, help us with our homework!"

"I really don't want to."

"Come on!"

"You two are smart enough I don't see why you need my help."

"But its more fun when we're working with you!" She smiled a little bit. They were flatterers, but she didn't exactly mind it. She liked having two really good friends still in school with her, even though she hadn't seen Kyoya and Tamaki for like, a month. (Though I assure you, Tamaki called obsessively every night.)

"Fine I'll help you, but I'm not doing your project for you and you actually have to work, not goof off."

"Fine."

"Okay." The brothers agreed. Then they each grabbed Haruhi by an arm and dragged her off, even though she'd been to their house a hundred times by now.

* * *

**Happy guest who asked for more? This was just a mini to keep you satisfied.**


	3. Chapter 2

**For this fanfic only I will ship them together. Haruhi and...**

**You'll see.**

**Own nothing btw.**

* * *

"The host club back together again." Hikaru put one arm around Haruhi and Karou put one his arms around Haruhi.

"Does the word taken mean nothing to you two? I have a boyfriend."

"But you like us better!"

"If I liked you better one of you would be my boyfriend, not Kyouya."

"Come on!" Hikaru whined.

"No can do. We're very happy together."

"Sure you are. Haven't seen him in a month."

"Shush up. And get off me!" She pulled away from them and went over to her boyfriend. Tamaki was staring at her. Mori was playing with something with Huni, waiting for the meeting to start.

"Hello." Kyouya said with a small smile, Wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey." Haruhi smiled back. Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Speech?" He asked Kyouya.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry, Tamaki is as impatient as ever." He lightly kissed her, then looked up.

"Well, we're all here now. So here's the proposal."

"You're proposing to sweet little Haruhi? ABOMINATION! You've been dating for two months!" Hikaru declared. Haruhi laughed and shoved him.

"Its a business proposal." Kyouya said, eyes narrowing at him.

"I was kidding!" Hikaru said, backing away from the glare.

"Anyway, Tamaki vaguely wants to start a business. A combination of my father's business and his, and a combination of what the host club is."

"Because the host club worked. Because we were amazing and I miss that." Tamaki said quietly. Tamaki hadn't planned on saying that.

"You're offering us a job." Hikaru said.

"Another one." Karou added. Tamaki shrugged.

"You up for it?"

"Duh." They said together.

Mori shrugged.

"Its up to Huni." He said.

"I'm in!" Huni cheered.

* * *

**Yay!**


	4. Hey Amani!

**Hi Amani! I don't think you're a hater! **

**I agree. Tamaki and Haruhi are cute together.**

**Well, Haruhi is cute with literally everyone.**

**I'm serious. **

**So for this one its just I'm pairing her with Kyouya. Maybe next time I'll do Tamaki.**

**Or Hikaru.**

**Or Mori. **


End file.
